


Can’t Go Back to Hell

by byunstory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ahegao, Barebacking, Cock Slut, Demon/Human Relationships, Incubus Baekhyun, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Somnophilia, chanyeol’s dick is huuuge, just for a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunstory/pseuds/byunstory
Summary: Humans aren’t supposed to wake up when an Incubus approach them in their sleep, but  why is this human awake and fucking him ?!





	Can’t Go Back to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> sup bitches !! pls do enjoy and sorry for any mistakes ~  
> \+ pls try to imagine sorta like an ahegao face on baekhyun lolol  
> ++ inspired by the dj ganbare succubus mizuki-kun!

* * *

An incubus is a demon that goes inside human’s perverted dreams during their slumber. Incubus comes to the human world not to have sex with them, but to practice in the art of incubus. Tonight, Byun Baekhyun, an incubus apprentice just completed his warp into a human’s room.

“Oof!” comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth as he hits the floor. He sat up immediately and his eyes scanned the room. This is his first time he’s actually going to get any experience in his training.

Baekhyun walk towards the sleeping figure on the bed. He pulls out his incubus tool, called the human scouter. It’s a tool that allows incubus to analyze human. It’s not always necessary, but Baekhyun is pretty new in this training.

“I see, so his name is Park Chanyeol.. His body, strength, and stamina are all class A,” the incubus muttered. “This human is going to be perfect for my training.”

Incubus are beautiful creatures, you see, and Baekhyun is one of the most beautiful ones. He’s small, and delicate. He has long eyelashes, and plump red lips. His eyes are droopy, and sleepy-like, and his skin is very smooth. He has tiny wings on his back, and a long tail. His horns aren’t fully grown yet, so they’re still hidden under his shiny dark locks. He’s wearing thigh-high stockings and black panties. His nipples were covered with a string bra with triangles right on the nipples. He’s a beautiful incubus.

Baekhyun sits on top of Chanyeol, and brought his lips down to the other’s, kissing him. From an Incubus lips, they let out a special kind of power that puts the human in deep sleep, which will allow them to go inside their dreams. This way, the human will be having some sort of lewd dreams in his sleep. But since Baekhyun is still an apprentice, his powers are still not strong enough and he still needs to practice it.

With a loud smooching sound, Baekhyun‘s lips lets go of Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun pulls out another incubus tool called the peeping lens. It is shaped like a magnifying glass. It allows the incubus to see the inside of the human’s dreams. It’s not necessary for an incubus, but it’s a good item for an apprentice.

Licking his lips, Baekhyun peeped into the human’s mind and sees tons of tits. The Incubi pouted. But the human’s dreams doesn’t really matter for the Incubus. Baekhyun stares at the sleeping human with a huge frown on his face.

Suddenly he felt something hard pressing against his butt. Baekhyun lifted his hips to take a peek in between his legs.

The human’s dick was poking his ass.

Baekhyun turned around so that he is now facing the dick instead of the human’s face. “It’s so huge..” he mumbled. “He must be having lewd dreams right now.”

The Incubus began poking the dick with his slender finger, making it twitch under the boxer shorts the human is wearing. “It’s amazing.. so this is what an A class dick looks like,” he whispered to himself in amusement. Baekhyun stared at the clothed dick. It was twitching like crazy, like it was begging to be touched.

Baekhyun brought his face closer to the dick, and began sniffing it. He has never seen a human’s dick with his own two eyes before, and the smell of this dick is making him go crazy.

_Can I take a little peek? It’s just to study.. just to study.._

Slowly, Baekhyun pulled the boxer shorts down. _Just a little peek is enough. Just a little.._

His eyes opened wide when something popped out of the boxer shorts and hit his forehead. Apprentice Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This human’s dick is gigantic! Baekhyun breathe heavily. He could feel something changing inside his body. It’s like.. it’s like his body is asking for his semen. An Incubus has to know how to give fellatio, right? And since this is his first training, he has to do it.. right?

Baekhyun opened his mouth and lets his tongue touch the tip of the dick. The flavor. Baekhyun flicks his tongue and began sucking the tip. Baekhyun lowers his head down on the huge shaft, taking it deeper and slowly fitting half of it in his mouth. He then moves his head up and down the dick.

Wet slurping noises began to fill the room, and  
seeing the dick grew bigger and bigger in size just makes Baekhyun want to try his best to gulp it all down. The dick was going so deep in his mouth it was beginning to hit the back of his throat. Baekhyun was slurping and sucking on the dick like crazy and being as loud as he wanted since the human is not gonna wake up anyway.

After spitting on his fingers, he reached one hand back to his ass, and began rubbing the front of his hole. Without taking a break from bobbing his head up and down the thick shaft, he inserted one finger inside his ass. “Mmm...” he moaned around the cock.

The Incubi pushes his head down some more until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Baekhyun has an amazing gag reflex, but this huge dick is an exception. He choked on it until he could feel tears forming on his eyes, making his vision blurry. Baekhyun inserted another finger, and spread his hole apart. “Mm.. hnngg,” he moaned.

His body began to feel even hotter, and he brought his hand back to the dick. He pumped the area that his mouth can’t reach up and down using both his hands. Slurping noises began to sound louder and louder each seconds, and Baekhyun’s mind was going blank. This is the best fellatio he’s ever given, and the best dick he’s ever tasted.

Suddenly his throat was filled with thick ropes of cum from the dick, and Baekhyun gulped it all down with just a little difficulty. The Incubus retrieves from the dick with a loud pop sound coming from his mouth. He wipes the drool and cum from his mouth, and stared at the cock that’s still hard in front of him.

“Amazing,” he breathed out. “He just came but his cock is still so hard like this.”

The Incubus removes his panty slowly, and sat on top of the dick with his bare ass. He couldn’t help himself. And since the fellatio was for studying, shouldn’t it be the same for the dick? Isn’t all this just for studying? He’s an apprentice anyway, so there’s nothing wrong in putting this huge cock inside him, right?

“Ahh, ahh,” he moans as he tries to align the cock perfectly to his hole. “Hngg, this human’s cock is so ridiculously big and long I can’t fit it all inside,” he said once he got the tip in.

Baekhyun tries his best to sink down on the dick. He began to tremble when he could feel the curve of the human’s dick touching his prostate. It feels so good, and it was twitching so much inside of him. It felt like it was actually getting bigger in size.

 

♡

 

  
Chanyeol opened his eyes, drowsy. He just had the weirdest dream of getting crushed by so many tits, it was scary. He rubs his eyes before noticing some weird and warm feeling around his cock. Still half awake, Chanyeol looked at what was happening in front of him.

Feeling confused more than ever, he watches a small figure bouncing on his cock. Is this a dream? Is he dreaming of a brat with a tail and wings doing a reverse cowgirl pose with him? More so, are they doing anal? Chanyeol was confused. This was probably still a dream, but it really doesn’t feel like a dream anymore. But this is weird. He doesn’t really have a thing for brats to begin with, so why would he dream about fucking one?

The small figure in front of him doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, though. Chanyeol analyzed the situation a bit more. He thought he had woken up from the giant tits nightmare, but it only brought him to another dream of fucking a kid wearing a demon cosplay? He’s not that much of a pervert.

Chanyeol sighed. But oh well, this feels pretty good. Be it a dream or not, he doesn’t want to take his dick out of this bouncing brat. He’s not even swallowing his dick whole yet, and is only doing it halfway through his dick.

He spread his arms out, and wrap it around Baekhyun’s waist. Like that, he pulled the Incubi fully down to the base of his cock.

Baekhyun arched his back as he came intensely to the feeling of being filled completely by the huge cock, not letting any sound out from his mouth while doing so. Chanyeol took a peek, “Oh? Are you having an orgasm? Well, that’s a dream for you,” he said.

 _Why? Why? Why is he awake? I used all my powers on him, so he should be asleep.._ Baekhyun thought.

Chanyeol sat up straight. He continued to fuck the little Incubus down to the base, and Baekhyun brings both his arms back to clench onto Chanyeol’s shirt. “Ooh, for a brat’s body you’re not so bad.”

But he was going crazy. This dick was too big, and it was rubbing against his prostate real good. Baekhyun roll his eyes back, and cocked his head to the side. “Wow, you’re all over the place,” Chanyeol said. He moved his hips in slow movements, making the small Incubus feel how deep it’s going inside him.

Chanyeol lifted the Incubus’ legs, spread his legs apart and bent him in half with his feet up in the air. Chanyeol presses his chest against the smaller’s back. “Stoo..p.. stop,” Baekhyun moaned out.

“Hm? Stop? Weren’t you the one who attacked me in my sleep?” he asked, not expecting an answer from the wrecked Incubus in front of him. He quickens the pace. Pulling Baekhyun up before slamming him down to the base, filling him up completely.

“Look over here,” Chanyeol turned Baekhyun’s face towards him. The smaller’s face was flushed red, and his eyes were half lidded, making his eyelashes looked even longer than usual. He had his mouth open, and he was drooling like crazy. Seems like he hasn’t closed it ever since Chanyeol pulled him down on his dick. “Man you’re a cute brat. Are you even a boy or a girl?”

“Guy..” he moaned. “I’m a boy, I have a dick.. I have one too.. I have— “

“A boy? Are you sure?” Chanyeol’s eyes falls upon the panting Incubus’ dick. It was so much smaller compared to him. What a cute boy.

“How old are you, little slut?”

Baekhyun felt his own dick twitching after hearing the nickname the human just gave him. “18.. I’m 18..” he moaned. His face was filled with nothing but pleasure.

Chanyeol then played with the Incubi’s nipples, making motions of circle around it before flicking it and pinching it using his fingers. Baekhyun looked up at the ceiling, his eyes teary from the immense amount of pleasure he’s receiving.

“Oh wow, look,” Chanyeol uses one of his hand to spread the poor boy’s legs wider apart. Baekhyun wasn’t looking of course. He was looking up at the ceiling, but at the same time he doesn’t know where he was looking. He was feeling so many things inside him. “When I play with your nipples like this, you tighten so much around my dick.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, and pant heavily. Chanyeol was fucking him so fast and so deep he could feel himself losing against this human even though he’s an Incubus. He could feel every single movements this human’s making inside of him. With his trembling hand, he stroke his own dick slowly, attempting to make himself have his second orgasm because he’s so close.

“What are you doing there? Playing with your useless dick?” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s whole dick with his one hand and stroke it twice.

Baekhyun‘s toes curled up and in just a split second he came for the second time that night.

Chanyeol kisses the Incubus in the mouth, swirling his tongue inside. Baekhyun just hangs his mouth open as he lets Chanyeol kiss him however he wants. He doesn’t even know where he was looking or what was happening anymore, his lower half felt numb because of his previous orgasm, and the human just won’t stop thrusting into him.

“Damn, you’re cute,” Chanyeol said after breaking the kiss. He lifted Baekhyun off his dick and turned him around so that he is now facing him. The Incubus was surprisingly light, and it was easy for him to turn the smaller around.

Chanyeol then jerked his hips upward, and hit Baekhyun’s prostate. The Incubus tilted his head back at the feeling. “Cock.. cock!” he then began to grind his hips on his own, feeling the thick shaft hitting his prostate over and over again.

Chanyeol drank the sight, “It’s so sexy how you move,” he said seductively. “Do you like this prostate attack that much? Can you feel it rubbing against your stomach?”

“Again.. again! There, right there!” Baekhyun moaned out. Chanyeol move his hips faster, and his thrusts became even deeper. Hitting the smaller’s spot with each thrusts. “Comi— coming!”

Baekhyun’s legs spazzed out, and he plops back to the bed as he orgasmed for the third time. Chanyeol held on tight to the smaller’s hips.

“You came again?”

It was pointless to ask, the used Incubi in front of him was already going crazy and he is not listening to anything anymore. Chanyeol pulled his dick out and watches the hole clenched at the feeling of emptiness. He turned Baekhyun around so that his face is now pressed against the bed, and his ass lifted up in the air. Chanyeol enjoyed the sight of the Incubus’ hole leaking with his pre cum.

Chanyeol inserts his dick inside again.

 _Shit, this dick is so good it’s making me go crazy.._ Baekhyun thought _, shit, this is bad._

The human thrusts into him in fast, deep thrusts. He grab ahold of Baekhyun’s hair, and pulled it hard, making the smaller arched his back. Baekhyun’s fists clenched tighter onto the bed sheets, as he let out slutty gasps from his mouth. He can’t even moan anymore. “Fuck, I’m close,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. “Well, since this is a dream, I’m going to cum inside you, and you have no choice but to take it all.”

Baekhyun widened his eyes. No way. He pulled onto the bed sheets as he attempts to escape, but it was no use. His asshole was clenching so tightly onto the human’s cock, and his mind was too blank to think of anything other than this human’s cock.

The Incubi could feel himself losing in pleasure as the thrusts became harder and harder. Hitting his prostate every single damn time. Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hair, but before Baekhyun could face plant himself to the bed, Chanyeol pulled both of Baekhyun’s hands back, thrusting deeper inside the Incubus.

Chanyeol fucked him deeper, and because of his hands being pulled back, Baekhyun could feel each and every thrusts the human is giving him.

He attempts to escape again by wriggling his body, but it only made the friction of the human’s dick against his walls more intense. Chanyeol noticed, and he then wraps his arms around the Incubus’ waist, “Oh no, you are not going anywhere.”

He pulled the Incubi closer and hugged him tightly against his chest as he drilled his dick deeper into his ass. Baekhyun knew this was bad. This was bad, yet he’s also close to coming again for the fourth time.

“Fuck!” the human curses. Baekhyun opened his mouth wide, and threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling. He let out a silent moan as he felt something thick filling up his ass even more as if the feeling of the human’s dick inside him was not enough. “That’s it.. take it all, take it all,” he could hear the human whispering to him.

The Incubus mark carved itself beautifully with a glow on Baekhyun’s stomach as Chanyeol came inside him.

”More.. more..” Baekhyun moaned whorishly, moving his hips back. Chanyeol pulled his dick out until the tip before pushing it back down, sloshing the cum inside him.

They continued to fuck for rounds and rounds.

 

 

♡

 

 

  
The next night, Baekhyun visits Chanyeol’s room again. But this time, it wasn’t for his practice, and this time, he brought a big hammer with him.

Baekhyun slams the hammer down Chanyeol’s bed, and it woke the sleeping Chanyeol up. Chanyeol jumped when he saw the same brat from yesterday’s dream in his room.

“H-hold on! Calm the fuck down! What is it, what are you doing?!” he yelled. “Where did you even get that h-hammer?!”

The Incubus then explained everything carefully to the human. About him being an Incubus and about the previous night.

-

Chanyeol rubs his forehead, “Wait, so that wasn’t a dream? And y-you’re just an Incubus in training?”

“That’s not the fucking problem here!!”

“Then what is it?!”

Baekhyun hugs his knee with his arms, and pouted, “Incubus are demons that only interact with humans by entering their dream,” he explain calmly. Chanyeol listens to him, still full of confusion. “But when a human’s seed goes inside an Incubus, they..”

Chanyeol raised one of his eyebrows, “They..?”

“They won’t be able to go back to hell!” Baekhyun throws one of Chanyeol’s pillows at him angrily.

“R-really? Wow, that’s..” Chanyeol didn’t know what to say.

The Incubi was beginning to sob thinking about not being able to go back to hell just because of one single mistake he made.

“But isn’t it your fault? You said you came here for your training yet you couldn’t resist my dick.”

Baekhyun pulls out his hammer again, and Chanyeol screamed.

 

  
After Baekhyun had calmed down a little bit, Chanyeol analyzed the situation. He stared at the sulking demon sitting on the corner of his bed. By saying that the Incubus won’t be able to go back to hell, does that mean this cute Incubi will be staying with him from now on in this human world? Chanyeol smirked. Isn’t that quite nice?

“Oh, then that means you just have to live a happy life in the human world,” he said. “Hm? How about it? You can even live in my house with me.”

The Incubi murmured, “The human world..” he repositioned himself so that his face is now buried in Chanyeol’s pillow stacks, and his ass is up in the air. Chanyeol can’t help but stare at the plump ass cheeks.

“We have lots of tasty food here, you know?”

Baekhyun peeked, showing interest. But he was still frowning.

Sighing, Chanyeol stood up from the bed and walk towards the kitchen. He could hear footsteps of the Incubi trailing behind him. He told the Incubi to sit on the dining table as Chanyeol searches for something salvageable for the Incubi in the pantry.

Baekhyun was indeed hungry. Chanyeol turned around and sat across from him on the table as he hands him a plate of sushi. Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol, “Go ahead. Try it.”

The Incubi grabbed one of the sushi with his hand and pops it into his mouth. His eyes widened as the taste of raw salmon with rice and nori hits his tongue. His face reddened, and it was obvious that he was enjoying the sushi.

 _That was easy_ , Chanyeol thought.

 

 

 

After Baekhyun finishes his sushi, Chanyeol had asked him to watch TV together. He said he also had TV back in hell but the human was sure the programs are different.

Chanyeol sat on the couch with his arms spread across the headrest. He looked at the Incubi who didn’t know where to sit. “Oh come here,” Chanyeol pulled the smaller’s wrist gently. “Sit on my lap.”

The Incubi had no choice but to obey the human. He just gave him tasty food anyway. Chanyeol places his hands on the both sides of Baekhyun’s waist. “Hey, I still don’t know your name, do you have one?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun, huh? Such a cute name!”

Slowly, Chanyeol’s hands slides up to his nipples, and began playing with it. He pinched the nipples, and Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed red. “W-what—!” Baekhyun threw his head back when the human starts to suck on one of them as he plays with the other with his hand.

“Chanyeol... Chanyeol..”

The human moaned against Baekhyun’s already erect nipple, “Hm?” he lets go of it with a loud smack sound. “Aren’t we gonna live together? I wanna do all sorts of things that little Baekhyun loves to do.”

The sensation of Chanyeol’s tongue sucking on his nipple was too strong, and Baekhyun was beginning to get hard because the human was sucking it like a baby sucking his mother’s nipple to get milk. But Baekhyun doesn’t have milk. “Hngg.. why—“

Chanyeol pulled his boxer shorts down to reveal his dick that was still limp, “Didn’t you love my cock so much you couldn’t hold it in?” he asked.

The Incubi widened his eyes at the sight of Chanyeol’s cock. “I thought you would be happy with this, Baekhyun-ah,” Baekhyun was happy. His mouth was beginning to drool like crazy, and his breathing becomes heavier. His mind begins to think about nothing else but Chanyeol’s cock.

“Ah,” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and placed it on his dick, “But we have to make it hard like yesterday.”

Chanyeol works Baekhyun’s hand up and down his cock, and Baekhyun was mesmerized by the sight. “See, if you work your hand like this, it will become your favorite cock in no time,” he said. “But you already know that, right? Sine you’ve done your practice yesterday while I was asleep.”

Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s huge cock using both his hands. He knows that he shouldn’t be doing this as an Incubus, but this is too good. This looks too good. The cock looks way tastier than the sushi he ate before. His tongue stuck out of his mouth because he was drooling too much.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Chanyeol moaned. “You do love my cock, don’t you? Keep moving your hands, don’t stop,” he said. Baekhyun listened to his words carefully although his mind was everywhere.

Chanyeol poured lube on his hand, and he brings his hand down to Baekhyun’s hole. He slides Baekhyun’s panty to the side, and sticks one finger in his hole. Baekhyun moaned in pleasure, and Chanyeol works his finger faster inside the Incubi. His other hand was playing with Baekhyun’s nipple.

The human connected their lips together, and Baekhyun was moaning as they battle their tongues. Kissing the human deeply. “You’re so sexy, Baekhyun,” he whispered in a low voice.

“You’re.. so hard..” Baekhyun managed to say. His hands were working faster up and down Chanyeol’s cock. “I want.. to do it.. with you..”

Chanyeol puts another finger in Baekhyun’s hole, “You need to beg harder than that.”

Beg. Baekhyun is good at begging and seducing. He’s an Incubus anyway, he has to be god in things like this. Plus he would do more than begging in order to have this cock inside of him.

“Please..” he rocks his hips back against Chanyeol’s fingers. “I want your gigantic cock inside me, I want to feel it pressing against my stomach until I can feel a bump.. I need you to fill me with your seed again, and make me your little bitch..”

“Shit,” Chanyeol cursed under his breath. He fucks Baekhyun faster with his fingers. Inserting a third finger now and stretching him real good. Baekhyun gasped, his hands still moving up and down Chanyeol’s dick that’s already as hard as a rock.

A couple of finger thrusts later, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun’s gaping hole and positioned the smaller on the tip of his dick. Baekhyun was drooling, and he was anticipating to feel the cock inside him. He held onto Chanyeol’s shoulders for support.

“Do you want this?” Chanyeol played with his dick, slapping it against Baekhyun’s hole.

“Yes! Yes, please give it to me!”

With one single thrust, Chanyeol managed to fill Baekhyun up fully to the brim. Baekhyun threw his head back and showed Chanyeol his exposed neck. His hands fell from Chanyeol’s shoulders, and if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s hand supporting his back, he would’ve fallen to the floor right now.

“Hey, hey, don’t lose focus now,” Chanyeol grunted.

Baekhyun placed his hands back to Chanyeol’s shoulders almost suddenly, and he pulled himself in for a deep kiss. “Mmh.. hngg.. you’re sho big.. you’re sho big..”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer into a hug and begin thrusting into him in a rapid pace. “Oh!” Baekhyun moaned loudly.

“Hold onto my shoulders if you don’t want to fall,” he whispered to the Incubi’s ear with a smirk. Hearing that, Baekhyun linked his arms together behind Chanyeol’s neck. He let out a loud gasp when Chanyeol lifted him off the couch with his hands on the boy’s ass.

“Nn— no, ah! It’s.. it’s too deep.. ah.. ah!”

Chanyeol thrusts into him like there was no tomorrow. Baekhyun was a moaning wreck as he continues to kiss the human. Savoring the taste of the human’s tongue in his mouth. He was going crazy.

Suddenly, the thrusts became deeper and faster as Chanyeol fucks him until the base of his cock is slapping loudly against Baekhyun’s skin in each thrusts. Baekhyun‘s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hangs open without any sound. The strength of his hands weakened, and his arms were slowly sliding off Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Whoa-“ Chanyeol catches Baekhyun. His arms were on the back of Baekhyun’s knees, holding him up from support. Baekhyun tries to hold on tight to Chanyeol’s biceps.

Realizing that the poor Incubi is struggling to hold onto him, the human then began walking, and each step only makes his thrusts deeper and deeper. He carried Baekhyun to his bedroom, and threw him on the bed. Baekhyun laid there on his back.

The Incubi panted at the feeling of emptiness, “No.. no, put it back!” he lifted his legs, and spread his hole wide with his slender fingers.

Chanyeol wipes the sweat on his forehead before pushing Baekhyun’s legs until the Incubi was bent in half again, exposing his ass for the world to see. With this position, Chanyeol stood up on the bed. With his knees slightly bent, he positioned his dick on Baekhyun’s hole again and thrusted in deep.

The Incubi clenched onto the bed sheets. This position was amazing. The human looks so big on top of him, and he’d never felt so small before in his life. “Hah!” Baekhyun cocked his head to the side. He was so overwhelmed by the great fuck Chanyeol was giving him, and he could feel an orgasm coming.

Chanyeol fucks into him in rough and fast movements, making the bed bounce with every thrust. “Coming.. coming!” Baekhyun cries.

The Incubi’s dick was positioned right exactly in front of his own face, and it turned Chanyeol on so much. “That’s right, shoot your seed into your own mouth.”

The Incubi’s mind was going crazy, and all he could do at this point was to listen to anything the human is saying. With half lidded eyes, he opened his mouth wide, drools began to roll down his chin. Chanyeol fucks him faster, holding onto Baekhyun’s bare feet.

“Hngg— ahh!” Baekhyun was spazzing out as he came for the first time. His sperm landed on his face. Some of them landed right in his mouth, and the rest landed on his chest.

Seeing the hot sight, Chanyeol grunted. His breath becomes heavier. In a split second, he flipped Baekhyun around so that he can fuck him in doggy style. Because that’s how Baekhyun looks right now, like a dog in heat. All horny, obedient, and attentive. Baekhyun’s face hits the bed harshly, but he didn’t care. He just wants to feel the human’s seed inside him.

Chanyeol thrusts into the moaning mess under him harder, “Fuck, you’re tightening up so much!” he groaned. Baekhyun let out a helpless moan. He was practically a rag doll at this moment, not thinking about anything else except Chanyeol’s cock.

With a few more thrusts, Chanyeol could finally feel an orgasm coming, “Ahh,” he moaned. “Coming—!”

Hot and thick ropes of cum begin to feel the insides of Baekhyun’s walls, and Baekhyun was trembling like crazy under him. His body felt hot, and he could feel himself getting filled more and more.

“Cock.. filling me..” he whined to himself. his stomach is burning with the sensation of being filled so full, and he loves it. He’s falling in love with Chanyeol’s cock.

After calming down, Chanyeol pulled himself out of Baekhyun and the latter immediately rolled on his back. Chanyeol laid beside him, and hugged the dazed looking Incubi. Baekhyun looked so wreck. His face was wet with his tears and drools, and of course his own cum.

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun panted, “I can’t go back to hell.. This feels way too good, your cock feels way too good.”

They then went for more rounds.

 

 

♡ 

 

 

2 years later

 

“Baekhyun!”

The said name turned his head to see Chanyeol walking towards him, interrupting his conversation with the penguin through the glass. Baekhyun said bye to the penguin before coming up to Chanyeol.

“Have you ever noticed how much attention you attract from people?” Chanyeol asked. It’s true. Baekhyun is a beautiful Incubus, and everywhere he goes, people would always turn their heads to look at him. Just a while ago there were teenage girls basically squealing over him on the sides.

Baekhyun shook his head with an innocent look on his face. The human just sighed before wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, “Alright. Ready to go home?”

“Ice cream, ice cream!”

“Okay, okay.”

 

 

  
Baekhyun flips through the travel magazine once they got home. “The Aquarium was fun, but I want to go to the zoo next,” he said as he stares at the picture of a graceful lion in the magazine.

“Ever since you’re able to hide your wings, tail, and horns, aren’t you full of energy?” Chanyeol asked, resting back on the couch as he change channels on the TV. Chanyeol opened another bag of chips they just bought earlier, and started eating it.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Well of course,” he said. “Now that I can hide them, I won’t be bored anymore.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelled, making the Incubi smile. “It’s nearly impossible to be bored when you’re spending time with me.”

Chanyeol patted on his right thigh, indicating that he wants Baekhyun to sit on it. Baekhyun crawl towards him from the other side of the couch, and sat on top of his thigh. He took one of the chips from the bag and ate it. They watch the TV together. “Is it just me or you don’t look like you’ve aged?”

“Incubus grow up fast, but the growth will stop at around the age of 17 or 18, depending on which form is beautiful,” Baekhyun explained while chewing on the chips.

Chanyeol gasped, “What? How come I didn’t know this?” he asked, wrapping his hands around Baekhyun’s slender waist. “So all this time.. I’m the only one aging here?”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, but Chanyeol already knew the answer. The human sighed, and leaned back on the couch. He placed his hand on top of Baekhyun’s hair, stroking it gently.

Baekhyun turned his head slightly, “So are we going to the zoo?”

“Hmm, but don’t you think we stand out too much when we walk together?” Chanyeol asked absentmindedly. “I’m popular, you know,” he chuckled.

The Incubi pouted, “We Incubus are beautiful creatures, so of course we’d stand out.”

Chanyeol stares at the back of Baekhyun’s head. It’s true that they are indeed beautiful creatures. Sometimes he still can’t believe how beautiful the Incubi is whenever he looks at him. Of course if he was a stranger on the streets, and a beautiful Incubi like Baekhyun walk past him, he would turn his head real quick.

“Baekhyun, look at me,” he said in a husky voice. Baekhyun looked at him. Chanyeol observes the Incubi’s face slowly. From the droopy eyes, down to the pouty lips.

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol leaned in for a kiss. It felt sweet and gentle at first, and Baekhyun had turned his body around completely to face Chanyeol. Then the kiss began to feel heated as Chanyeol slides his tongue in the Incubi’s hot cavern. Baekhyun whined when he felt the other’s tongue on the roof of his mouth. Baekhyun replied by sucking Chanyeol’s tongue.

 

 

 

  
Baekhyun was on top of Chanyeol as he sucked the human’s cock diligently cock while the other is fingering him from behind, and underneath him. Baekhyun wriggles his ass more to feel Chanyeol’s fingers deeper inside him.

“This ass..” Chanyeol gave it a little smack, “is so puffy, you know?” he inserted a third finger, earning another moan from the owner of the ass. “It’s so good to feel you tightening around my fingers,” he said as he fingers him faster.

Baekhyun had stopped sucking his cock by then, and was whining like crazy. “Fuck, that’s enough. Chanyeol..”

The human flipped Baekhyun around so that the Incubi is now laying on his back. Chanyeol positions his dick in front of Baekhyun’s hole, teasing it. “Does Baekhyunnie want this?”

“Yes, please hurry!”

Chanyeol presses the top of his dick in front of Baekhyun’s hole, and Baekhyun’s face was filled with anticipation as his face gets even redder up til his ears. Although he’s gotten fucked by Chanyeol many times, he’s still unable to get used to the large cock. He loves it so much. He would do anything for it, really.

Baekhyun arches his back more and more as Chanyeol digs his cock int his hole slowly. “Feels.. sho fucking good..” Baekhyun mumbled, feeling the rim of his asshole being stretched and opened. “Hurry, hurry!”

The cock then entered him in one hefty slam. Baekhyun cried out in pleasure, his back arching and nails digging into the bed sheets. “Yes! Yes!” he screamed. Chanyeol closes the Incubi’s legs together and hugged it tight, hoisting them up to his left shoulder before thrusting into Baekhyun in a monstrous pace.

Baekhyun was fucked brainless, not thinking about anything else except the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock hammering inside him like there’s no tomorrow.

The fucking was so intense, and Chanyeol was enjoying thrusting in and out of Baekhyun’s hungry and sloppy hole so easily.

“Chanyeol!” the Incubus gripped onto Chanyeol’s hips, “something’s happening, I want to change positions.”

Although confused, Chanyeol did what Baekhyun wanted. He pulled out of Baekhyun and laid on his back. With curious eyes, he watches the Incubi trembling on top of him.

“Baekhyun, what’s wro—“

His sentence got cut off when the mark on Baekhyun’s stomach started to glow. The Incubi gripped onto the bed sheets as the wings on his back suddenly grew bigger and bigger, almost touching the ceiling of Chanyeol’s room. His tails came out of his back, and it was longer than it was the first time he got here. The ending of the tail was shaped like a pointy heart. Baekhyun lifted his head, and Chanyeol could see the horns on his head growing out, each horn splitting into two pointy ends.

This was it. The Incubi’s final and truest form. Chanyeol’s dick was twitching so bad looking at the beautiful demon in front of him, and to think that he’s gonna be the one to fuck him blows his mind.

Baekhyun crawls closer, licking his lips. His eyes were more seductive than before. He sits on top of Chanyeol’s dick, and before filling himself with it, he said,

“Since I will be staying here because of this dick, I’m gonna take good care of it. Okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> lolol what was that k k hope u enjoy bye #peaceout


End file.
